


[podfic] Tethered & Tied

by arkadyevna



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bets & Wagers, Emotionally Repressed, Identity Kink, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, because jon and martin aren't the only gays too stupid to talk about feelings, in my lonely eyes?, it's more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofTethered & Tiedbyj quadrifronsThe wonderful thing about Peter was that he was so dreadfully easy to manipulate. Let him think he was getting the better of you and he'd do whatever you wanted, with only the slightest bit of encouragement.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] Tethered & Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tethered & Tied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707980) by [j_quadrifrons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_quadrifrons/pseuds/j_quadrifrons). 



> Recorded for #ITPE2019 for Kess. My very first lonelyeyes, and of course it was by j. Thanks for getting me into this fandom, bro, it's consumed me.

****

**Original:** [Tethered & Tied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707980) by j quadrifrons. 

**Reader/Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

**Pairing:** Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas 

****

**Rating:** Explicit

 **Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Music:** [Tethered Bones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KH5FwtEX44) by Talos

 **Length:** 00:10:43

 **Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dd6k6xzcv1fndnz/%255BTMA%255D_Tethered_%2526_Tied.mp3/file) : **5 MB**

 **Podbook Link:** [ZIP file, right click + save as to download!](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0253.zip) : **74.2MB** -  


Recorded for [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess), for [#ITPE](https://twitter.com/itpe_mod?lang=en) 2019.


End file.
